


Another Day

by ToxicElena



Series: Slayer [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Demons, M/M, Sequel, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicElena/pseuds/ToxicElena
Summary: After the unleashment of a murderous demon who possesses Pete and Patrick’s son’s soulless body, Hell starts to unravel. Whether it be the death of loved ones or turning humans to demons, everyone comes to realize it is not over just yet. Will it ever end? Is there a way to stop Declan? And most importantly, are Pete and Patrick truly meant to be?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> [All Rights Reserved] No copying, stealing, or editing my work. This is PROHIBITED.

**JUNE 13, 1985**

The room was silent, the sky was a pale blue-grey. A boy at the age of 17 and a half lay in his bed. This boy's name is Pete Wentz. He had recently lost everybody just about a month ago. He had tried suicide three times: the only reason he is still here is because of Elisa Yao. After his family, friends, and neighbours had been massacred, he went downhill. His boyfriend's brother had nearly died as well, but he had made it to safety. He had moved out though, going to college early to become a doctor, or something else in the medical field. 

Pete was alone. Elisa had gone out grocery shopping and would be back soon. Elisa was his foster parent, due to him not quite being 18. He slowly stands and makes it outside to the pool. Half of it had been covered up with the tarp that was protecting it from bugs and other harmful things. He was tired of pretending to be okay. He couldn’t hide it any longer. Today after Elisa had returned, he was suppose to go to therapy. But he couldn’t suffer any longer. He steps up onto the diving board, eyes closing slowly. He whispers another soft goodbye to Elisa, to Mikey, and a hello to Gerard. He jumps up and dives into the pool, the water enveloping his body. 

Pete swims to underneath the tarp, which was heavy and most likely unable to push up. But, that was Pete’s point. He allows himself to relax, eyes closed. He let the air out of his lungs, his body sinking to the bottom of the pool. Everything began to go black, his body feeling numb. He let himself slowly slipping away, knowing that this would surely be for the best. 

  
  


“I can’t believe how long it’s been…” Gerard speaks, hands in his pockets. 

“Yea..” Pete sighs, looking down. “Uhm.. Gerard?.. What were you trying to do?. Leading my mum away..?” he asks, eyes downcast. Gerard bit his lip. “Why did you lead her away?..” 

“Pete you have to understand.. the woods wasn't as safe as I believed when I led you and Mikey there..” He avoids looking at Pete. 

“What do you mean? I didn't get hurt. Mikey didn't get hurt.” He tried not to get angry. 

“I just had a feeling.. I.. I saw things.. in the trees…”  he shakes. Pete bites his lip. The trees? He sighs. It was years ago, what happened… he guessed he could just forget it. “Do.. do you really love Patrick?.” 

“Yes. I do.” Pete resists glaring. 

“You got over me that easily?.” Gerard gives him a sad look. 

“Gee… at the time, you got my mother killed and you died anyways.. It was hard, but…” he shrugged. Gerard looks away. He guessed it could just slide.. “I don't know what to say..”  He shrugs. Gerard only nods small. 

“Hey! Pete!”  Pete looks over at Patrick who was calling to him. Pete smiles. 

“Hey Patty,” He hugs him. Patrick pulls back. 

“Oli needs us..” He bites his lip. 

“Is something wrong..?”  Pete bites his lip, glancing at Gerard. 

“No, n-nothings bad, I don't think.. He just needs us.” He says. Pete nods a bit and follows Patrick to Oli. 

“Concentrate.” Oki speaks softly to Mikey, who sat in front of him, eyes closed, mind concentrating hard. Soon a blue light began to be visible around his hands. Oli smiles; he was actually doing it- 

“Oli?” Pete calls. Miley jumps at the sudden voice and Oli sighs. 

“Mikey you were so close…”  he smiles. Mikey looks down at his hands and Pete, Patrick, and Gerard walks up to him. 

“You, needed us?” He speaks. 

“Yes. Good news. I found out I can bring you all back.”  

“Wait.. a-all of us?..” Gerard looks at him. 

“Well, unfortunately you've been gone too long for it to work for you.. I'm really sorry Gerard,” Oli frowns. Gerard nods small and looks down. Mikey hugs his brother. 

“I'll stay here with you.” He smiles. 

“Actually. We need you to come with us, Mikes.” 

“What exactly do we have to do?” Mikey looks up at him. 

“Andy and Joe are alive. First, we find them. Then we find Declan.” 

“Oli.. is there a way to.. make Declan, not evil?..” Patrick asks in a small voice. 

“I don't know Patrick.. Perhaps after the demon is gone?” he smiles small. “But we have to find your friends before he does.” 

“Let's go.” Pete says, unable to wait longer. 

“Okay. This way. And.. It may be an uncomfortable experience and I've never… actually done it before. It's new to me,”  Oli smiles

“Is it another new ability you have?” Mikey smiles, impressed. Pete turns to Gerard. 

“I'll be back, okay?” he smiles. Gerard hugs him tight. 

“Don't die.” He chuckles. “Again.” 

“I'll try not to” Pete chuckles. Gerard pulls back. Pete smiles and grabs Patrick's hand. 

“Let's go,” Oli calls. Gerard goes over to him and follows him over. He knew a new adventure was about to begin. He also knew it was going to be dangerous. Would they find Andy and Joe? Maybe they were at the house, but he doubted it due to Declan. But they most likely didnt know about him. If they did, they definitely aren't alive... Either way, he prayed that they were alive and well. 


	2. Beginning

Oli removes his dark glasses and holds the sides of Mikey's face softly. “Don't concentrate too hard..” he bites his lip. He knew it was much easier for him to consume souls now, but Mikey technically didn't have a soul here. He concentrates and watches the scene play out in his boyfriend's eyes. It was right before he died; he saw Patrick die, he saw Declan there, gun clutched in his hand. 

Soon he felt Mikey start to fade, and he smiles softly. “See you soon, Mikes..” He speaks softly before Mikey disappears. He blinks and rubs his temples.

“D-does it hurt?.” Patrick speaks.

“No, just… it's odd.” Oli chuckles. “Your turn, Pete.” Oli looks over. He would do Patrick last. Pete walks over, nervous. He had never seen Oli's eyes before, and from what he had heard, a part of him didn't want to see them. “Don't concentrate too hard. And be sure to blink.”  He says. Pete nods small. Oli moves his gaze to meet Pete's, before concentrating again. He saw the moments just before he died, Declan holding the gun… he could have sworn he even heard the scream and gunshot very faintly...

Before he knew it Pete had faded, now back into the earth. He looks over at Patrick. “Your turn,” he smiles gently. Patrick moves over nervously, hands shaking. “Just relax and don't forget to blink. Also, Patty… I don't know what will happen as far as your health goes. I don't know if you're cured or not.” 

“I-is there a way you could cure me?..”  Patrick looks at him. 

“I don't know. I don't know what I can do yet.” Oli looks into his eyes. Patrick stares back, slowly relaxing. He watches the pictures form in the static of his eyes, and Oli blinks. “Don't stare.” He says. Patrick nods small. Oli opens his eyes back and looks back into Patrick's eyes. He blinks, and Oli watches the images. He stares up at Declan, gun held to his head. Patrick slowly began to fade, but it paused. Oli frowns and keeps trying. Patrick bites his lip and blinks again, being patient. 

Oli winces and looks away, sighing. “I don't get it.. why isn't it working…”  he thinks. Patrick frowns. 

“Is.. is it because I was a v-vampire?..” He asks, frowning up at him. 

“No, it shouldn't be. That wouldn't really matter now.” He says. “Let's try again.” Patrick looks up into his eyes and Oli watches the pictures form again. He concentrates hard. Instead of him slowly fading, he suddenly disappeared with a zap-like noise and ripples in the air. Oli was thrown back into the ground hard, and he looks to the spot where Patrick previously was. 

“Oli are you okay? What was that.?”  Gerard frowns and moves over to him. 

“I don't know, but I might wanna get back there quick. Stay safe Gerard.” he speaks fast before disappearing. He appears in the hospital room, and he turns to where the cries came from. He frowns and slips the black glasses back into his face before heading over towards the others. “What happened?” he asks. 

“Patrick, he came back the way he was before..” Pete frowns, holding Patrick in his arms. 

“It wasn't working for him for some reason..” Oli frowns. Patrick cries, gun wound in his stomach. Pete pressures the wound, attempting to stop the bleeding. Oli kneels next to Patrick and places his hands onto the wound. Patrick squirms and whimpers, but Pete just shushed him softly. He was in a pool of his own blood and the wound was deep. 

A faint glow enveloped Oli's hands, and he put a little more pressure onto the wound. Patrick relaxes, as the pain was now faint and barely there. Pete strokes his hair softly, biting his lip. Patrick grips his hand and breathes heavily, starting to squirm again. Soon the pain was completely gone and Oli smiles, lifting his hands up. In his hand he held a single bullet. Pete hugs Patrick who only stares in amazement. 

“Are you able to track Andy and Joe?.” Pete asks, helping Patrick stand. 

“I already have. And we have to hurry.”  Oli grabs Mikey and starts running. Pete groans and follows. Patrick runs beside him, sprinting past him easily. Pete blinks, then remembers he was still a vampire… They end up in the parking lot and to the nearest car. Oli opens the door, surprised to even find it unlocked, and searches. “Now there should be a key here somewhere,” he thinks aloud. He checks in the glove department, under the floor mat, above the windshield… there didn't seem to be a key anywhere. Unless.. 

“Here it is,” Mikey giggles and pulls it out of the compartment in the ceiling. Oli hums and Mikey frowns. “Switch me spots,” he says. Oli nods, seeing as that was the best thing to do. He flips spots with Mikey, sitting in the passenger's side and Mikey starts the car. He sighs and starts to drive. “Where do I go Oli?.” he asks, unsure. 

“Go down Private drive,” he speaks and Mikey does so. Patrick and Pete sat in the back, hand in hand. Pete rubs his hand softly, keeping him close. Patrick rests his head onto Pete's shoulder, eyes closed. 

“Hey,” Pete looks at him. Patrick smiles small up at him. 

“Hey,” he giggles softly. 

“So.. I was thinking, you know, after all of this… that we could go to the carnival, or something. You know, just.. have a nice day out. Y-ya know?” he speaks, seemingly nervous. But.. why? Patrick didn't ponder it too hard. He smiles. 

“I would love that.” He leans close. Pete smiles. 

“Good.” he nuzzles him. Patrick closed his eyes and Pete holds him. He thought about the purchase he made before all this happened… Right after he found out Patrick's virus did, indeed, have a cure. He had checked his pockets after dying as well, making sure it was still there. To his surprise and happiness, it was. 

“I love you Pete,” Patrick speaks, squeezing his hand softly. He felt a nervousness in the pit of his stomach as he knew they were arriving closer to their destination. Why was he so nervous? Would they find Joe and Andy.. alive..? 

“I love you too Patrick,” Pete replies, nuzzling into his hair and squeezing his hand back softly. Before they knew it the car had stopped and the car door opened. 

“Where are we?” Pete asks. 

“Joe's house.” Oli speaks before climbing out. Mikey, Pete, and Patrick all followed suit. He walks up to the door and knocks. After a moment of no answer, he lets himself in quietly. They enter and look around, observing and studying the surroundings. Patrick instinctively heads back to the master bedroom and smiles, slowly creaking the door open. 

“Andy! Joe!...” His voice slowly trails off. Pete enters behind him and his eyes widen, mouth smirking. 

“Woah somebody got busy-” he giggles. Oli shakes his head and Mikey only giggles. The two lay on the bed, curled into each other's arms under the blanket; neither of them had shirts on, nor probably anything else that the blanket would hide...

“Let them sleep.” Oli says and goes to the living room. Mikey follows him, and Pete went to as well before he felt someone grab his hand. He turns and smiles at Patrick. 

“Hey, what's up?” he speaks softly. “Are you okay?” 

“I just…” Patrick goes silent for a moment before replying. “I don't really trust Gerard..” he bites his lip. 

“What? Why?” Pete tilts his head. 

“I..” Patrick plays with his fingers, looking down. 

“Patrick. He isn't going to steal me from you.” Pete smiles reassuringly. “There's nothing to worry about.” 

“I just… don't get good vibes from him..” 

“He's not a bad person. You just.. have paranoia because we used to date. I understand.” 

“It isn't that,” Patrick looks down. Of course Pete would try to change it into something it isn't… 

“Patty,”  Pete leans in and kisses his lips softly. “He isn't a bad guy. And, I don't even know if we'll see him again without dying… we're just friends.” Patrick just nods silently. Pete smiles and leads him to the living room after giving him another kiss. Patrick sits beside him onto the sofa and listens as Oli talks. 

He didn't know why he felt the way he did about Gerard. He just felt weird around him and felt that he was hiding something from Pete.. from everybody. 


	3. Glass Eyes

Patrick snuggles up into Pete's arms, purring. Pete rubs his back softly, smiling down at the sleeping vampire. “Are you hungry?” he asks, realizing it had been quite awhile since he last ate. Considering all the things that has happened previously.

They soon heard footsteps though and looked over to Joe. He pauses, slowly moving and eyebrows lifted. “Hey…” he speaks slowly.

“Hey Joe, buddy.” Pete stands, smirking. He winced though when Oli kicked him in the shin. Joe felt the tension, but nobody said a word.

“Is Andy here?” Mikey asked, trying to lift the tension and change the subject of what was on everybody's mind.

“Yea, he's asleep. He'll be up soon though.. how long have you guys been here..?”

“Not long. And we can't stay long either.” Oli speaks.

“What? Is something happening?”

“Why are you here? And not at the other house?”

“Just.. w-we just are,”  Joe’s face flushed and Pete giggles. Joe shot him a glare and he just hums.

“Look… we aren't safe here.” Oli speaks.

“Why?” Joe looks at him, confused.

“I'll explain later. But we gotta go.” Oli stands and Patrick stands slowly as well. Joe smiles at him.

“Patrick, hey!” he smiles. Patrick smiles back small. “How you doing?”

“I'm doing okay,” Patrick smiles.

“Is it.. are you cured?” he smiles.

“As far as I know it is,” Joe nods.

“I'll um, go wake Andy.” Joe turns and goes back down the hall. Oli turns to Pete.

“Don't even mention anything that happened between him and his boyfriend.” He almost glares.

“It's not a big deal,” Pete rolls his eyes. “I mean. It's not like all of us haven't done that.”

“I haven't.” Oli glares. Pete nods small.

 

“Hey, wakey wakey,” Joe speaks softly. Andy slowly stirs awake, eyes closed tight. “We have to get up now.”

“What time is it.?” Andy rubs his eyes, sitting up.

“Time to get up and get dressed.” Joe smiles softly, patting his thigh. Andy just nods and stands, getting clothes on. Joe smiles gently at him before leading him to the living room where everybody waited. He also felt the tension, and was confused. Did they all know already..?

“Let's go.” Oli speaks, before leading them all out to the car.

“Wait, where.. where are we going.?” Andy speaks.

“Away from here.” Oli replies.

“What do you mean?”

“We're going somewhere where you two will be safe…” Oli frowns deeply but knew it had to be done. Joe bites his lip and Andy holds his hand. They soon arrived to their old house, and Oli climbs out. “You two. Let's go.” he says. Andy and Joe slowly climb out of the car, following Oli inside.

“What's he doing?” Pete looks at Mikey.

“I.. I don't know.” The latter bites his lip and waits for them to return. However, only Oli exits. “Oli?”  Mikey looks up at him. “Where.. where did they go?”

“Nevermind that. Let's find Declan.” Oli seemed different, Mikey could feel it. Just… what was it..? Oli starts to drive and the ride is silent.

“Oli what did you do?” Pete speaks.

“They're safe now. Does it really matter?” he snaps. Pete gives him a sad glance and Mikey flinches away from him. Patrick leans closer into Pete, frowning. He had no clue what was going on with Oli, but he had a sick feeling that it wasn't good…

“Oli why are you shaking?.” Mikey frowns, grabbing his hand gently.

“Don't touch me.” Oli resists glaring at him; he continues to drive with his eyes glued to the road. Mikey frowns and looks away, locking his hands together in his lap and holding back tears. Patrick glances up at Pete. Pete only rubs his hand softly, arm going around him. He leans close and rests his head onto his chest.

~

“It doesn't add up.” Gerard sits under the tree with a sigh. “How would he know he can't bring me back?” he looks at Pete’s mom.

“Well… maybe it's logic.” She shrugs small. “Maybe you're over complicating it.”

“I'm not over complicating anything… I just don't trust him. Especially not with my brother..” Gerard looks down. He looks over when two unfamiliar people arrive. He stands and goes over to them. “Hello.. who are you?.”

“My.. my names Joe… what is this place?” Joe looks up at him. Was… was that..  _Gerard_??

“Seeing as you're here, you're dead..” Gerard speaks.

“What.?”  the other boy speaks.  

“What's the last thing you remember?” Gerard asks.

“Well… Oli led us inside our old house, saying we'd be safer there. Then… static..” Joe shrugs.

"It was weird.." the other says. 

“Wait… Oli? The one dating Mikey? And... static..?” Gerard blinks.

“Yes. Wait… you have to be Gerard then..”

“I am. Did he… did he kill you..? Did he do his weird eye thing?”

“No.. of course not. He only wanted us safe..”

“He killed you. He's insane…” Gerard shakes. What is he going to do with Mikey?  And what is his plan to do with Declan when he finds him..? He sits under the tree, sick feeling in his stomach. He just wished he could see Mikey again...

 

~

“ _Gerard! Wake up!” Gerard was shook awake and he looks up to Mikey. “It's time for school.” he smiles sweetly. Gerard chuckles and sits up. Mikey smiles and tackles his older brother, biting into his neck. Gerard wince but allows it. Mikey laps at the blood before pulling away, licking his lips. “I also made you breakfast.” He giggles and stands, running to the kitchen. Gerard sighs and sits up. He really wasn't hungry… Mikey had caught onto him and realized he hadn't been eating lately…_

_He stands and gets dressed, pulling his shoes on as well before heading to the kitchen. “I'm not really hungry, Mikes.” He frowns._

_“You have to be. You haven't eaten for the past three days.” Mikey crossed his arms, knowing him all too well._

_“It doesn't matter.” Gerard eats a piece of toast and he didn't hate himself to admit that he actually missed the taste of amazing food- especially Mikey's amazing breakfast he makes for him every once in awhile._

_“Don't say that, Gee… It does matter. I care about you..” He frowns. Gerard finishes the toast, almost unable to do so.. “Talk to me.”_

_“I just…” he shrugs._

_“Yes?” Mikey tilts his head. Gerard stands and grabs his backpack._

_“It's nothing.” He exits the house and waits outside for the bus. He sighs; he had always hated the bus: all the annoying little kids, the screaming middle schoolers, and the teenagers all hyped up on drugs. He really hoped he could get his driver's license soon._

_Gerard sits on the porch swing, waiting. He soon heard the door opened but he didn't look over when Mikey sat beside him. “Gerard… does… does it have to do with Frank..?” he asks._

_“What?” Gerard felt his face heat up. “What do you mean?”_

_“Well.. I remember you telling me you thought the feelings were… more. But that you weren't sure yet..”_

_“It doesn't matter.” Gerard speaks. Mikey sighs._

_“You aren't gonna tell me, are you?.” He looks away._

_“It's best that I just don't talk about it.” Gerard shrugs._

_“Why?.”_

_“Because it doesn't matter.” Gerard sighs and stands when the bus is in the distance. “We'll talk later Mikes…” he sighs._

_“I love you, Gee.. just know that…” Mikey looks down. Gerard wraps an arm around his brother's shoulders, keeping him close as the bus stops at their driveway. He releases him and climbs onto the bus._


	4. Danger

Oli parks the car outside an old, seemingly abandoned building. Pete lifts an eyebrow as Oli climbs out. “Where are we?”

“Come on. We don't have all day.” Oli responds with a growl. Pete glares a bit but climbs out of the car. Patrick grabs his hand and they follow Oli inside. Oli walks, seeming as he knew exactly where he was going, without a doubt. Considering being blind.

Pete looks around, biting his lip. The house was empty, and the inside was nicer than the outside, just dark. He resisted calling out to somebody who may not exist. Oli soon stops in his tracks, removing his glasses. His eyes shift around as he looks from side to side. “I can feel you.. come out.” He mumbles. Pete waits, and Patrick grips his hand. Soon the wall shifts where a painting hung. Patrick watches as it slowly slides down to the floor, the opening behind it being revealed. Out stepped a cloaked figure, katanas visible in their holster on their holder's back.

“Who are you and why are you here?” Oli speaks.

“I could ask you the same.” a male voice speaks up.

“I'm here in search of a demon. Could you be of assistance?” Oli questions, folding his glasses and slipping them into his pocket. It was the first time he had acted like this. He was usually very protective over his eyes. Now he just… didn't seem to care.

“A demon, eh? Hm…. I know a few. Maybe I can give you what you need. For a price, of course.” they speak, a small chuckle emitting from their throat.

“How large of a price? A price as in… a human? A human soul perhaps?”  Oli lifts an eyebrow, slight smirk visible.

“Perhaps indeed.”  the hooded one hummed. Oli glances over at Mikey, then to Pete and Patrick.  

“Welll it seems I'm in supply of a few.” this made Mikey tense; what was up with him?? He isn't wearing his dark glasses like he should, and he just basically threatened to steal all three of his friends’ souls…

“It appears though you need those ones. Also humans aren't really my style.” They shrug, stepping closer. “But a vampire…” They begin to smirk, sharp teeth visible in their smile. “Even better yet. A vampire with this incurable disease… maybe you have heard of it, it's quite rare.”

“Oh you bet I have. And I just happen to know the one…” He shrugs. “Cause uh, I'm good like that.” he purrs.

“Hmm. I think I like you.” the cloaked one lifts their head up more, eyes now visible to better study the four. Patrick shakes hard and grips onto Pete for dear life. Would Oli really do this..? What is wrong with him.. why is he doing this…

Oli steps closer to them and studies their eyes. They study his back. And they stay. Oli squints. “My eyes… have no effect on you..?” he speaks, rather amazed.

“Ah, well… you see Oliver, you tend to need a soul before one can be taken.” They smirk more. Oli starts to step back. No… “Now, about that vampire…” he smirks more and starts to chuckle darkly.

“It appears… I must leave.. now.” he turns.

“Not so fast.” the hooded figure speaks dully, bringing his hand up swiftly. Oli was now unable to move; all of them were except the demon. “About that rare vampire?” he licks his lips. “I'm interested in how his blood tastes~ Because it smells pretty good right now.” he growls. The four watch in horror as the cloak drops to the floor. The demon emerges and laughs loudly. Patrick grips Pete's hand tight as he stares upon Declan. 

“Don't let him take me Pete…” he shakes hard.

“I won't.”  Pete promises. He intended to keep it, to protect Patrick with his life.

“Don't make promises you can't keep, Peter.” Declan snares, removing one katana from the holster. Patrick shakes hard and grips Pete's hand harder. He cries out in pain, though, when the blade comes down swiftly, separating his hand from the rest of his body right at the wrist. Declan laughs at the bloodshed, licking his lips more. “Oh I can't wait to have all that tainted blood and make you mine!~” he giggles and grabs Patrick.

“No!! L-let me go!!” he cries.

“Shut up!” Declan hisses. He then turns to Oli. “Thanks again for him~ I know I was great help finding myself for you~ ah too bad we couldn't have much fun! I really do like you~” he leans in close to his face, finger running down his chest before pushing him to the floor. “Buuut humans just aren't my type. Sorry.”

“Pete!” Patrick cries and tries to move any joint or muscle in his body, but to no avail due to the spell cast. Declan laughs loudly before sheathing the katana and jumping up inhumanly high into the air, disappearing out of sight, Patrick tight in his arms.

~

“Look. I knew it.” Gerard stands and goes back to Pete's mom.

“Gerard. Oli seemed like a nice guy. He is _helping_ you guys!” his mom protests.

“No, look. ‘With too many souls however, he will consume the universe as a whole, and everything that goes with it.’” Gerard reads from a book.

“That isn't possible, consuming the whole universe. There has to be a universe for him to exist. Without a universe, he'll just cease to exist. It… doesn't make any sense.” she smiles gently. Gerard, however, only keeps reading.

“‘After each soul, he shall grow stronger and less mindful of those he loved before. He may make choices in this different mindset that are bad and will make bad situations horrible.’ Oh my gog… he's gonna kill Mikey..” He shakes hard, tears threatening his eyes.

“No he won't. He loves your brother.” she takes the book and closes it. Gerard shakes harder. “Please relax,” she frowns. Gerard drops his head into his hands and cries.

“I have to get back! I need to help Mikey!” he sobs.

“But getting back for you is impossible..” she frowns.

“It… it may not be..” Gerard bites his lip.

“What do you mean?” Pete's mom tilts her head.

“Well… I heard that if you die here, there's a chance you could be brought back.. but…” he looks down.

“But what?”

“It's one in one thousand..”  He sighs and thinks. “... It's worth it.”

“What?? But.. if it doesn't work..’”

“I cease to exist for good. I know. But Mikey needs me. He is my brother. And if I die, at least I'll die trying to save the only person left who loves me.” Gerard stands. Pete's mom smiles softly.

“You're a good brother, Gerard. But I can't let you do this..” she speaks. Gerard frowns.

“What do you mean?.. I need to get to Mikey. He needs me.”

“At least.. wait for Oli to return. He will know what to do.” she smiles gently and hugs him. 

“I'll try.. Just.. what if I'm too late?... he's the one I need to save Mikey from..” Gerard returns the hug.

"Don't worry. Mikey will be just fine. He is also with Oli, who will protect him." She speaks. Gerard nods small. He was going to be more than okay. He was going to die to go back and save his brother. He was going to make Pete's mom proud. And hopefully, he may even attract a little attention from Pete as well…

~

“Pete.. calm down please..” Mikey sat with Pete, rubbing his back softly as he cried and panicked. “We will find him.. Oli will help. It will be all okay..”

“Unlikely.” Oli speaks, holding a metal rod in his hand that he studied. 

“What?..’” Pete looks up, eyes teary and sad.

“I can't find your bloodsucker.” Oli repeats slowly.

“Don't call him that.” Pete growls. Oli only shrugs.

“Why are you acting like this?..” Mikey asks, frowning.

“What?” Oli looks at him.

“You're just being kinda mean..” Mikey grabs his hand gently. Oli pushes him away.

“Don't touch me.”

“That's what I mean..” Mikey looks away. Oli only turns away.

“Let's go.” He says and starts walking.

“Where?”

“Do you want Patrick back or not?” he growls. Pete stands and follows him. Oli leads them further into the building, sensing Declan. He just knew it wouldn't be easy to get him back.

“Do you know where he is?” Pete speaks hesitantly.

“I know where Declan is. And I know Patrick is with him.” Oli gives him a ‘duh’ look. Pete glares at him then glances at Mikey. Mikey looked as if he was holding back tears, which he most likely was. Pete frowns at this and pats his back softly. Mikey just follows Oli silently. Pete knew Oli most likely took Andy and Joe. He also knew he would lose sight of what was important and what meant the most to him: Mikey.

Oli pauses and waits. Mikey looks at him and he turns. “He's in here.” He says.

“In.. there..?” Mikey gestures to the door.

“Yes. But I think Pete should go.” He glances at him.

“What? It's dangerous in there. We can go together.” Mikey says, looking at Pete then back to Oli. 

“Look. He will be fine. Just go in there, grab Patrick, and come right back. Simple. Declan isn't here. Yet.”

“Oh.. okay..” Pete bites his lip. Mikey gives him a soft smile. Pete sighs and slowly opens the door. Oli steps back and watches him. He slowly creeps into the dark room, stake ready in case anything happened. Suddenly the door shut loudly behind him, and he gasped as he became enveloped in darkness.


	5. Unraveling

“Damn, do you ever stop acting like a little bitch?”  Declan hisses, tying Patrick up by his wrists. Patrick squirms and tries to cry out, though every noise was muffled by the tape across his mouth. 

“Maybe you're hurting him.” Oli speaks, arms crossed. Back, very deep in the back of his mind, he wanted to help his friend. He knew he would soon be in pain, and he hated it that fact. But he couldn't help him. 

“Oh well. Makes them talk more.” Declan smirks, eyeing Patrick and deciding what to do. “Maybe he needs to learn a lesson.” He glares. 

“And that would be?” Oli questions. Declan doesn't reply, he only whips him hard with the whip in his hand. Patrick cries out, hands clenched into fists. Oli stays silent, not speaking a word. 

 

Wednesday, 4:25 AM 

Gerard quietly mutters to himself as he draws. Beside him rested Pete with Patrick in his arms. Gerard resists glaring. Patrick was a really nice guy, he'd admit. He just couldn't get over the fact that Pete had moved on... He sighs and finishes his sketch before looking over it. He stands and heads down the dark hall. 

Gerard walks slowly, path lit by the small flame of the candle he held in his hand. He looks around, biting his lip. Something just didn't feel right... His head snaps to the right when he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye. He keeps walking with a sigh. He grabs a glass and holds it underneath the faucet, turning the water on. He watches as it fills the glass, before shutting the water flow off. 

Gerard slowly drinks the water, refreshing liquid pouring down his throat. It doesn't help that he woke up in a cold sweat and dry throat. He sets the glass onto the counter and turns. He pauses in his tracks though, hearing the floor creak beneath his feet. He slowly turns around, tense. Not knowing what he would see. 

Standing there was a dark silhouette of a person. Gerard followed his first instinct, reaching over the counter and retrieving the knife from its wooden holder. “Gerard, is it?” they speak. 

“Who are you?” Gerard growls. They only chuckle. 

“Somebody who can... help you.” He hums. 

“What..? With what?” 

“Your issue. With your old friend.” they begin to smirk. Gerard’s eyes narrow at that. 

“What.. do you mean..?” 

“I can get him for you.” they sigh in visible annoyance. 

“What? But.. he's with Patrick.” 

“You can have him if Patrick ceases to exist.” he smirks. 

“Wh-what..?” Gerard blinks, eyes widening a bit. Had he really just suggested killing him..? 

“Not killing him.” They shrug and perch on top of the counter. Gerard blinks, as if the demon had read his mind...

“Then how?” 

“I can reverse the timeline. Take you back and give you another chance. To.. redo things.” they smirk, sharp fangs visible. 

“Will.. that just affect me..? Or all of us?” 

“Hmm. What do you prefer?” 

“Well... I really want Pete back, but I don't want to take Patrick from him at the same time...” 

“Well.” He bites his lip. “I  _ could _ try to make it affect just you. But. No promises.” he shrugs. 

“I don't know... I probably shouldn't trust demons.” Gerard starts to turn. 

“Wait... I know Oli. We're pals, right?” 

“How can I believe that?” Gerard narrows his eyes again. 

“Ask him. Obviously not now because you're both asleep. But later.” the demon chuckles as he slowly rises into the air. 

“Wait what-” 

Gerard gasps awake, body trembling and wiping his eyes. Beside him laid his sketchbook, the drawing from his dream in it. Maybe he dreamed of drawing it, though that certainly didn't feel like the case... 

He stands and sighs, heading to the living room. He pauses in the doorway, seeing Pete and Patrick cuddled on the couch. Jealousy began to boil within him and he glares. He didn't want to feel this way towards the two, but... He couldn't control it. He leaves back to the other room, peeking in to Mikey. Oli wasn't here, and he sighs. He enters and goes to Mikey. He shakes him awake gently, rubbing his arm. “Mikes.. wake up,” he speaks. 

“Nggnn... Oli..?” Mikey slowly blinks awake. 

“No no, it's Gee.. come with me,” Gerard stands. 

“What?. Where?” Mikey sits up and rubs his eyes. 

“Nevermind that. Get dressed.” Gerard exits the room to give his brother privacy. Mikey was confused, but he stands and gets dressed nevertheless. He pulls on his shoes, yawning. He goes to the living room, looking for Gerard or Oli. Where was he..? Gerard walks up to him, grabbing his hand gently. “Come on,” he says. He leads him out to the car, climbing in and waiting for his brother to do the same. 

“Gee where are we going?” he speaks, climbing in and buckling his seatbelt. 

“We're gonna go find somebody.” Gerard starts the car and rubs his eyes. 

“Who?” Mikey looks at him. Gerard doesn't reply, he only drives. Mikey only plays with his fingers, sighing softly. He missed Oli... He missed his best friend... He missed his boyfriend... He sighs and leans back, looking out the window. Soon the car stops and Mikey looks over. “Gee?” he bites his lip, nervous. Gerard exits the car and enters the small building to the left without a word. Mikey sighs and leans back. 

Gerard was acting strange.. Mikey didn't understand it one bit. Was it Declan getting to him? No, it couldn't be. Though maybe it was the fact that he still loved Pete? Possibly. He knew he wasn't over him... He sighs and waits for his brother to return. 

Gerard slowly walks through the shop, looking over broken shelves and carefully stepping over the dirty floor. He sighs, the building insanely ran down. He stops dead in his tracks, though, when he hears a click like that of a gun as the bullet is put into its place. 

Gerard slowly turns, looking as he comes face to face with an unfamiliar man. His features were stern as he stares back into Gerard's eyes, gun pointed at his head. He doesn't move a muscle in his body, curly hair of his fro falling over his face in the right places. His tux was neat and he doesn't break eye contact. Gerard goes to speak and he bites his lip as he searched for words. 

“Who are you?” the boy speaks. 

“I could ask you the same.” Gerard says calmly. 

“Irrelevant.” He doesn't move his gaze or arms, keeping the gun in his direction. 

“Please lower the gun..” he says. 

“No need for that.” his finger twitches against the trigger. 

“My brother is in the car waiting for me.. H-he can't lose anybody else..” Gerard was now shaking, thinking of how Mikey would react hearing the gunshot.. coming in to see his brother on the floor bleeding out... 

“Your brother?” the man's arms lowered ever so slightly. 

“Yes.. M-Mikey...” Gerard nods. “He's already going through I lot. I can't do that to him. I'll do whatever you need.. I'll leave and never come back..” He tries to inch towards the exit but decides against that. 

“Mikey..” the boy repeats. He narrows his eyes. “And how can I believe you?” 

“I.. he's in the car..” Gerard bites his lip, afraid of this man knowing about Mikey, not knowing who he was or what his intentions were. The boy turns swiftly and runs out the door. Panicked, Gerard runs after him. “Leave him alone!” he cries out. The man only stops once he sees Mikey. He sat in the car, asleep. He studies his features, the younger Way's face relaxed and innocent, not a worry in the world. He couldn't help admit that... He was kinda...

“Mikey!” Gerard calls, jumping in front of him. Mikey rubs his eyes as he wakes, looking up. 

“My name's Ray.” the man speaks, gun in his hand by his side. Mikey shakes, seeing the gun. 

“Nice to meet you. We're leaving now.” Gerard speaks, opening the car door hurriedly. 

“Wait..” Ray speaks, biting his lip nervously. He got both their attention, the brothers eyeing him. “I... you hungry?” 


End file.
